Malentendu
by Solibat
Summary: ONESHOT Some things are not what they seem at first. Minna/Mio/Perrine.


**This is the first fanfic/oneshot I submitted here**

**I just wanted to try uploading one. I'll do other stories if I get positive feedbacks**

**Strike Witches is very obscure and there are only a few fanfics about it so I decided to add this one to the list of SW fics found here**

**Strike Witches belongs to Projekt Kagonish and Shimada Humikane**

**Dozo!**

Perrine Henriette Clostermann could not believe what she had just witnessed.

She couldn't tell how she was feeling. Torn between devastation and horror at the scene that flashed before her eyes just minutes ago, she sat on her bed with her mouth wide open; letting herself fall onto the bed as she tried to cobble together the previous event.

_*flashback to a few minutes ago*_

_It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Most of the witches were on leave or not in the base. After her daily routine of taking a bath after training, Major Sakamoto went to her room. Thinking that it was the perfect opportunity to talk to the major, Perrine followed, or rather, stalked her with the look of determination on her face. Since Racoon-dog Miyafuji and the other witches were gone at that moment, she hoped that she could have a private moment alone with the eye-patched witch._

_Perrine followed Major Sakamoto to her room, trying her best not to get noticed. She hid behind the walls as she waited for the Major to go inside her room. When the major went in, Perrine tiptoed her way to the door and found it slightly open. As she peered through the thin opening, she saw the Major, who was talking to someone._

_It seemed the Major was not alone in her room._

_Perrine recognized the other person's voice. No one had that motherly tone with a slight tinge of seductiveness other than Commander Minna. "Why is she in the Major's room?", the Gallian witch thought loudly to herself._

_She listened to the conversation that went on._

_"Ah... Mio..."_

_"Minna? You didn't take your leave again? Why?_

_"Fufufu... You see, I didn't feel like going on a leave today."_

_Perrine gritted her teeth. This was the second time she wondered why the Commander was acting all chummy with her beloved Major. She wondered what Commander Minna was implying, but shrugged it off as she continued to eavesdrop on their conversation._

_"About your offer last night..."_

_"Yeah. What about it?"_

_"Since it's just the two of us left in the base, maybe we can do it right now."_

_Perrine continued to wonder what The Major's offer was all about, but stopped and began to choke from the lump forming in her throat when she saw Sakamoto place both of her hands on the Commander's shoulders. Perrine's heart began to race as she saw what Sakamoto did._

_"Mi-Mio? I'm not really sure about this. I mean, it's quite embarrassing."_

_"Hmmm? What's wrong?"_

_"No-nobody has seen me naked before. Not even...him. And you do realize what you're doing is committing no less than five violations against your Commanding Officer?"_

_"Oh... Ha! Ha! Ha! No need to worry. It's just the two of us here. I promise...I'll be gentle. It won't hurt a bit."_

_Perrine wanted to scream as hard as she could after she heard those words come out of Sakamoto's mouth. She tried as hard as she could to stifle her scream. Covering her mouth, making only muffled gasps, the bespectacled girl's eyes widened as she anticipated in horror what Sakamoto was going to do next._

_From her position peering behind the crack in the door, it was hard for Perrine to figure out what was going on, but from what she was able to determine from her limited view, she saw the Major starting to unbutton the Commander's uniform. The commander stopped the major._

_" I-I can take it off myself..."_

_"Oh... Sorry... "_

_Perrine couldn't stop the thoughts that ran wild around her head as she witnessed the Major's bold move. She began to hyperventilate. Although it caused her so much pain to continue, she didn't stop. Or rather, she didn't want to stop. She was overcome with morbid curiosity, desperate to know what was unfolding before her eyes. _

_The Commander took of her green jacket, then her white undershirt, leaving her topless. After stripping, she laid herself facing downwards on the Major's futon._

_The blonde witch thought of the worst possible scenario that might happen. She turned away from what she was looking at, but she still didn't move from her place near the door so she could still hear the voices inside. _

_She started hearing strange sounds; sounds of lust, pleasure and desire. The four-eyed witch was horrified with what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that such animalistic sounds could come out from such a demure woman like Minna._

"_Ahhhhhhh~ Mio~ No-Not there~ Ahhhh~ Yesss~ That's better. There. Rub harder~ "_

"_Your moans are like music to my ears. I'm glad you like it. You deserve a break after all."_

"_Ahhhhh…"_

_Tears started welling in Perrine's eyes. No longer able to stomach what she was hearing, she stormed back to her room and slammed the door shut. _

_*End of flashback*_

She couldn't believe that Major Sakamoto was involved with an indecent relationship with a superior. Aside from the fact that they were both women, they were also soldiers, and forming a romance with another soldier is a taboo and is a violation of the Military code, which is punishable with dismissal from service. She was also hurt because her first love had just created a wound in her heart that was seemingly impossible to mend. The Gallian witch liked the Major so much that it hurt. She could take the fact that the witch fawns over Miyafuji, her fellow Fusojin witch, because of her innate talent, but she couldn't take the fact that she was with Commander Minna. Perrine always felt awkward when she was around her, because of the aura of perfection she emits. She felt that she was no match against a woman like Minna.

She cried herself to sleep after spending her time thinking about what had happened. She didn't know how she would face the Major and confront her about what she saw and heard.

_*The following day*_

Perrine decided to confront Major Sakamoto about the events that happened yesterday. She needed to tell the Major that she was going to be in deep trouble because of the woman's current tryst. Because she still loved the Major and was still worried for her welfare; she had to take desperate measures. As she was walking, she saw Major Sakamoto along one of the hallways.

"Perrine! You skipped breakfast and training! Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm totally fine, Major. C-Can I-I have a w-w-word with you for a se-se-second?"

"Sure, but we'll have to make this short. Minna's still waiting for me in the office. And what's wrong? You seem shaky. Is something the matter?"

"I-I'm o-o-okay. B-but w-we have to go so-so-somewhere else. I-It's a private m-m-matter, a-a-actually."

"I'm fine with that. But are you positively sure you're alright?"

The blonde witch gave her a slight nod. As they were about to enter a vacant room to talk, they ran into Minna. Perrine's brows furrowed as she started shooting daggers at the redhead. The Commander didn't notice the glares directed at her.

"Ah Major Sakamoto… What good timing. I have something to tell you."

"Minna? Aren't you supposed to be in the office?"

"I couldn't wait. HQ phoned me to get some papers, so I have to go there so I decided to look for you."

The Major turned to Perrine.

"I'm sorry Perrine but you—"

She was about to tell Perrine to wait but Minna cut her off.

"It's okay Mio- I mean, Major. I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. That was one of the most relaxing breaks that I ever had."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! No problem. If you want me to massage you again just tell me."

"Wait. What?"

Perrine was surprised with what she just heard. Major Sakamoto told her what Minna was talking about.

"Oh… Perrine… Ha! Ha! Ha! Minna's thanking me for the back massage I gave her yesterday. Fuso is proud of its Shiatsu technique. It's perfect for coping stress and very relaxing. It is also said to heal certain diseases and it relaxes muscular pains."

"I hope we could do it again someday, Major."

Perrine felt a thorn plucked from her heart. She misunderstood the whole situation yesterday. She mentally slapped herself for overreacting. It was a big relief for her to find out that Major Sakamoto was only massaging Commander Minna yesterday. But she also can't help but wonder why the Commander reacted in a very misleading way to the Major's caresses.

"That's all I want to say. I have to go now. Loads of paperwork to finish is waiting for me back at HQ..."

Minna let out an audible sigh as she thought of the burden she had to face yet again.

"Just tell me if you want another session, alright?"

"Th-thanks. I'll consider your offer."

A faint blush appeared on the Karslander's face as she thought of the possibility of being massaged by the Fusojin again. The former left the latter and her blonde companion.

It was just Perrine and Sakamoto in the hallway.

"So Perrine, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Perrine became flustered as the Major brought up the private conversation she wanted to have.

"Ahh! Nevermind! I-It's nothing serious, Major!"

"Hmmm?"

Sakamoto raised her eyebrow at Perrine's answer but decided to shrug it off.

"If you want to tell me what's bothering you, I'm always ready to listen. If you're not ready to open up then I won't force you."

"Okay. I will, Major."

Then the Major's expression brightened as she thought of something.

"Ah! That's right! Do you want me to do Shiatsu on you? I can tell that you're tired after all the missions we had, and you're also bus reconstructing your beloved Gallia. You need a break too, Perrine."

Perrine became more flustered than before. Her face became as red as a tomato.

"Ahhh! Ehhhh! M-Major I don't know- I… I…"

"What's this? You don't want it? That's kind of disappointing…"

"I- I- I'm SORRY! I REMEMBER I HAVE TO HELP MIYAFUJI AND LYNNE IN PREPARING LUNCH! I HAVE T-TO GO NOW!"

Perrine bolted from the Major as fast as she could, who became confused with the Gallian witch. But being as dense as she is was left puzzled at Perrine's sudden action. Shrugging it off, she headed towards the Commander's office to formulate strategies for their next sortie.

Perrine walked towards the kitchen with a smile on her face as she found out that all that happened yesterday was a big misunderstanding. She was silly for thinking that something happened between Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna (A/N: OR DID THEY?).

**Finally done! **

**Author's Note/s: **

**The title is the French er… Gael word for **_**misunderstanding. **_**I Can't think of anything else to put as a title.**

**I don't really know what the punishment for a soldier having a relationship with another soldier is. My knowledge about military stuff is limited**

_**Shiatsu**_** is some sort of massage technique practiced by the Japanese since the ancient times**

**Notes about the nationalities (My proofreader told me the proper use of nationalities in Strike Witches. She found it in Baka-Tsuki):**

**-The people from Fuso are called Fusojin and the language they use is Fusogo **

**-Those from Karlsland are called Karlslanders and the language they use is Karlslandish**

**-Gallian is the correct term for the nationality but the proper term for the language they use is Gael**

**-Liberians and Brittanians use the same language**

**It's up to you if you want to follow these guideline or not but these are what the translators from Baka-Tsuki use.**

**I have to thank my proofreader whom I shall not name for sorting out things for me**

**I'll be writing more fics about Strike Witches and other series too (If I have the time).**

**I'm working on a very long MioxMinna fic. It's a large-scale project so I guess it will take for me to finish it so I'll just another one-shot of the same pairing here. **

**Beta-readers and reviewers please be good to me (Constructive Criticisms are welcomed)**

**R&R**


End file.
